Wrath of a God
by wonderbats
Summary: WW is called back to Themiscerya to investigate some strange happenings throughout the island.
1. The Begining

The Wrath of a God  
  
The wind blew Diana's hair across her face as she sat on a balcony over looking Kasnia. It was sunset and the sky was filled with beautiful colors. Diana loved Kasnia at this time of day; you don't get views like this from the watchtower. Diana leaned back in her chair when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. A small, feminine hand then placed a glass of red wine down the arm of Diana's chair. "I hope you've got more of this coming." Diana said emotionlessly, still gazing out at the sun. "Say the word, Darling, and I'll send out for whole truck load!" Audrey said with a smile sitting down next to her friend. Diana smirked for a minute. Just a minute though! She quickly returned to far-away-gaze. "Want to talk about it now?" Audrey asked, becoming concerned with Diana's behavior. "No." Her answer was sharp and concise. Audrey began to realize that something was truly troubling Diana and did not want to press the issue. She got up from her seat and started for the door. "Let me know when you're ready then." She said. "Do you remember Batman?" Diana said abruptly just as Audrey reached the door. "Of course! How do you forget a man like THAT?" Audrey smiled, placing a hand on her hip. "Sit down... Let me tell you a story."  
  
A Week Earlier...  
  
The javelin-7 landed softly on the beach of Themiscerya. Hesitantly, Diana took the first step on the earth. She had not stepped foot on Themiscerya for two years. She had expected to feel happy and nostalgic upon her return, but instead she felt distant and out of place. Soon afterwards, she felt Flash's hand on her shoulder and she remembered that she was not alone. She turned around and smiled at the six people who stood behind her. Now, with a new sense of security, she walked towards the Amazon village. If she had known what would happen to her and her friends during the next 48 hours, she surely would have turned around and gone straight home.  
  
The Justice League followed Diana along trails that would bring them to the village. "We'll be coming up to the gardens soon." Diana told her friends. "I've yet to see a more beautiful garden!" The path turned and Diana expected to view the garden head on. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it. Everything was brown and dried out. The flowers were dead and the vegetables were rotten. "I've definitely seen better gardens!" Flash said. Hawkgirl quickly stuck her elbow into his gut. "Ow!" He responded. "Hush!" Hawkgirl ordered.  
  
The pace quickened as they approached the village. Hippolyta met them at the gate and Diana ran up to embrace her mother. "What's happening?" Diana asked. "Thank you all for coming." Hippolyta said. "We have much to discuss."  
  
Hippolyta lead the Justice League into a small room attached to the throne room. "I trust you saw our garden on your way in." Hippolyta said. "Yes. Mother, what happened?" Diana asked. "We don't know. But strange things have been happening a lot lately. Some of our meat was poisoned, the well is beginning to dry out..." Hippolyta let out a sigh of exhaustion. "That's why I asked for your help." "With all due respect, your highness." Superman said. "Couldn't your Amazons do just as well investigating this matter as we could?" Diana smirked but was able stop herself from laughing. "Amazons tend to be rather... rash in judgment." Hippolyta admitted. "We've noticed." Hawkgirl smirked, glancing at Diana. "Hey!" Diana protested. "We haven't found anything yet and I don't want to arouse unnecessary worry. Any help you could give would be greatly appreciated." "We'll do everything we can." Green Lantern said. "Diana, why don't you show them to the guest corridor? I have a feeling you'll be here for a while." Diana smiled and the rest of the Justice League, excluding J'onn, followed her out. J'onn remained seated in his chair and looked at the queen for a moment. "Something I can help you with?" Hippolyta asked sternly. "Just for the record." J'onn said, standing up. "You have quite a bit of nerve asking us for help after what you did to Diana. We're here because she asked us... I simply did not wish for there to be any confusion." "Thank you!" Hippolyta said, her tone as stern as ever as Jonn left the room.  
  
J'onn entered the hallway to be face to face with Superman. "Was that really necessary?" Superman asked. "And why did you come back?" J'onn questioned. "No reason!" Superman turned on heels quickly and walked in the direction Diana had told him. "Certainly not to do the same thing." J'onn said, walking beside him. "Nope!"  
  



	2. Suspicions

One of Diana's favorite things to do on Themiscerya was taking a swim in the ocean late at night. With only the moon and the stars to light her way though the village, she decided to allow herself this pleasure one final time. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked back to the palace. Normally, she would not be doing this with her friends around, but she figured at this time of night, everyone would be asleep.  
  
Diana entered her room and lit a candle. Batman was sitting in a chair, waiting for her return. "I still say you're just checking up on me." Diana smirked. "You know what's causing this already, don't you?" Batman asked. "Afraid someone's going to beat you to it?" Diana smiled. She realized the serious expression on Batman's face and remarked again with the same attitude. "I have my suspicions." Diana assured him. Batman nodded. "Nice towel by the way." Diana blushed as her friend exited the room. Diana shut the door behind him and then turned her attention to the mirror on top of her dresser. She picked up her brushed and began gently stroking her hair. When she placed the brush back on the dresser she realized an object that had not been there before. Slowly she picked up a single black rose that was laying by her brush. Diana brought it up to her face and slid the pedals across her lips. She closed her eyes and then stared into the mirror once more. She gazed into her own eyes while she thought out loud. "Suspicion confirmed," She let her stare deepen. "We're in trouble." 


End file.
